It has become quite popular to use protective spray canisters of the type including a container with a pressurized protective material capable of being propelled in a gaseous cloud toward a threatening individual. The pressurized protective material can take a variety of forms, the most popular of which is a pepper based spray wherein a pressurized repellant carries, in a cloud, particulate material which debilitates an individual upon contact. Of course, other types of protective material, such as mace, are also employed in aerosol canister form. These canisters are normally carried in belt loops or purses and have a manipulative valving device protruding outwardly from the container so a person wanting to ward off imminent attackers can depress a valve element in the valving device to release a directional cloud of protective gaseous material. The valving element is biased upwardly into the closed position and is manually manipulated by depressing the valve element into a second position, which is the operative position for opening the outlet of the valving device, to allow the gaseous material to be propelled from the container toward the would-be attacker. Many of these personal protective spray canisters are now carried on persons for security purposes.